Yang Terindah yang Aku Benci
by Kyou PinkyCe
Summary: "Sasuke-kun? Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling indah Sasuke-kun?" - "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"- "Kau…Siapa?"- "Sasuke! Lihat orang disana!"- "Darimana saja kau?"- "Kenapa kau tak kembali, Sakura? Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu?"- "A-apa Maksudmu, Sa- "Apa kau masih belum tau bunga apa itu?"- " Bunga yang paling indah yang paling kubenci. "- "Bunga itu adalah… Gomen for bad summary ne


Yang Terindah yang Aku Benci

Disclaimer :

Naruto only milik Masashi Kishimoto- _sama_

But, This Fanfic is Mine ^_^

Pairing : SakuSasu

Rated : T

Sebenarnya, Kyou buat ini gara-gara ada lomba yang bertema-kan "bunga". Tapi, karena ndak menang, Kyou pingin upload disini untuk hiburan para readers deh. Semoga suka ya... ^_^

Warning!

This Fanfic is many Typo, OOC, Kalimat masih berantakan, dan Kurang jelas.

Jadi, Kyou mohon pengertiannya dan..

Kyou tunggu reviewnya lho... ^_^

Happy Reading Minna…..

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling indah Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Memangnya, bunga apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Sa-_

 **"** **KKRRIIINNG!** **"**

Suara keras dari benda hitam elegan itu berhasil memotong cuplikan mimpi Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang remaja tampan, ber- _onyx_ hitam pekat, bertubuh tegap serta memiliki model rambut yang khas dan keren, dan sedang berusaha untuk duduk sekarang.

"Haahhh.. Mimpi itu lagi…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap kasur mewahnya yang berwarna biru kelam.

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu nak…." Suara lembut dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tak asing lagi, membuat sang Uchiha sadar kembali dan bergegas mempersiapkan dirinya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Sasuke sarapan bersama keluarganya dengan suasana yang tenang, seperti ciri khas klan Uchiha. Dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat setelah mendengar teriakan namanya dari luar. Dia segera berpamitan, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat kuningnya.

"Haaaahhh… tidak terasa sudah musim semi ya Sasuke, dan kita sudah kelas 2 SMA!"

"Hem."

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" "Membosankan."

"Hahaha. Benarkah? Menurutku, liburan kali ini saaangaaat menyenangkan! Jalan-jalan bersama Hinata- _chan_ , makan malam bersama Hinata- _chan_ , nonton film bersama Hinata- _chan.._ Dan _-_ Eh?"

 _S_ ahabat berisiknya yang berhenti berbicara, membuat Onyx hitam melihat kearah siswa jabrik disampingnya.

"Sasuke! Lihat orang disana!" Sesuai perintah, _Onyx_ Sasuke beralih pada hal yang ditunjuk sahabat kuningnya. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat sosok merah muda didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang masih tertutup.

"Dia siapa ya… dia seperti kebingungan. Dia memiliki seragam yang sama dengan kita! Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya, apakah dia adik kelas? Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Yosh! Ayo kesana Sasuke!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke ditarik sehingga, dengan terpaksa, Sasuke ikut berlari menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Sampai disana, Sasuke memilih berdiri membelakangi sahabatnya.

"Hei! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat kebingungan.. " Tanya sahabat Sasuke Uchiha dengan nada _sok_ kenal.

"Emm. E-eto…

Sebelum sosok pink dihadapan Naruto menjawab, Pak satpam tiba-tiba datang dan membuka gerbang sekolah, lalu berlari kedalam untuk membuka pintu-pintu kelas. Sasuke melangkah terlebih dahulu masuk. Sekilas, ia melirik kearah sosok pink yang sedang menunduk dihadapan Naruto.

 _'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatnya…'_

"Emm… aku adalah anak baru disekolah ini. Orang tuaku berkata, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Karena aku tidak tau tempatnya, aku berangkat pagi untuk melihat-lihat sekolah .. aku bingung harus bagaimana…"

"Oooh…" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seolah dia mengerti. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, dia merasa teringat akan sesuatu.

"Emm… Tunggu ya…" Pamit Naruto lalu mengejar siswa raven yang hampir separuh jalan.

"Sasuke! Dia adalah anak baru dan tidak tau apapun soal sekolah ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemaninya berkeliling… Tapi, kau kan tau, aku sudah ada Hinata- _chan_ , Jadi….

"Aku tidak mau!" potongnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat. Naruto tau sahabat SMP-nya akan bicara begitu, oleh karena itu dengan _seringai_ diwajahnya…

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan berkata pada Itachi- _nii_ kalau ciuman pertamamu adalah… dengan…

"Baiklah. Suruh dia kemari."

Naruto tertawa kemenangan. Naruto tau bahwa cara itu selalu berhasil. Dia tau Sasuke terlalu takut dengan reaksi Itachi- _nii_ kalau sampai tau bahwa ciuman pertama _Ototou_ -nya adalah… dengan….

DIRINYA! Yaahhh….. Walaupun itu tidak disengaja. Tapi, Naruto pikir, itu tetap saja akan mengganggu mental Itachi- _nii_ , bukan?

"HEEIII! KAU YANG DISANAAAA. KEMARILAAH…" Teriak Naruto pada remaja perempuan yang masih menunduk didepan gerbang sekolah.

Dengan berlari kecil, gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disamping belakang Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sahabatku akan menunjukan jalannya. _Gomen_. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada PR yang belum kukerjakan. Hehehe…" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

Gadis dihadapannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutup rambut pink yang panjang.

"Emm… _Arigatou gozaimatsu._ " katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Em-e-eto. Sa-sama-sama." Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan nada suara Naruto, langsung melirik kearah sahabatnya yang ternyata, tengah memerah sambil senyam-senyum _gaje_.

 _'AAAA…Dia cantik sekaliiiiiii… Ah! Kau harus ingat Naruto… Sudah ada Hinata-chan disisimu!'_ batin Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ya… sudah ya… aku kekelas dulu. Jaaa.." Kata siswa jabrik itu sambil berlari meninggalkan dua manusia dihadapannya. Setelah punggung Naruto tak terlihat,

"Ikuti aku." Kata Sasuke tanpa berbalik melihat gadis dibelakangnya.

"Em."

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke menjelaskan ini dan itu dengan malas. Tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena ancaman Naruto, mungkin saat ini dia sedang tidur dikelas dengan nyaman. Bukan hanya itu. Ruangan disekolahnya yang sangat banyak, membuat dia juga sangat amat kesal.

"Dan ini adalah….

"Tunggu. Apa aku menganggumu? Jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Dia sangat ingin berkata 'YA' dan pergi meninggalkan gadis dibelakangnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia malah berbalik menghadap gadis pink yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap bingung gadis didepannya. Dia memang merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi…

"Kau…

...Siapa?"

 **Deg.**

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, lalu,

"Aaa... Aku… emm… Aku adalah penggemarmu. Senang bertemu denganmu… " Kata gadis baru itu sambil menarik senyumnya dengan terpaksa.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke- _kun_? Dia bersama siapa?"

"Iya bersama siapa ya?" Suara bisik-bisik para siswi menyadarkan mereka bahwa sekolah hampir penuh dengan para penghuninya.

"E-eto- Sepertinya, sudah mau masuk. Aku akan langsung keruang Kepala Sekolah. Tenang saja, Aku mengingat jalannya kok." Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan datar.

Sasuke memilih berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berusaha mengusir banyangan merah muda yang tersenyum palsu dipikirannya. Sampai disadari, ia sudah ada didalam kelas yang berisi teman-temannya.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah mengantarnya?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke duduk disebelahnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Baguslah! Kau melihatnya, kan? Bukankah ia cantik sekali?"

"Kau sudah milik Hyuuga, kan Naruto?" Pertanyaan sekaligus _seringai_ Sasuke mematikan pergerakkan Naruto.

"Te-Tentu saja. Maksudku, bukankah ia cocok untukmu?" Sasuke yang hanya diam, membuat Naruto menampilkan senyum _evil_ -nya.

"Kau suka, kan? Suka, kan? Suka, kan?"

Sebelum Sasuke akan menjawab, _sensei_ -nya datang memasuki kelas diikuti sosok merah muda yang berjalan menunduk.

"Sasuke. Dia sekelas dengan kita!" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Mohon perhatiannya Minna~. Kalian akan mendapat teman baru dari Sunagakure. Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Terimakasih Kakashi- _sensei_. Perkenalkan. _Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. ^^"

Seperti Naruto, semua siswa didalam kelas terpesona dengan senyum yang ditampilkan Sakura. Dan berhasil membuat Sasuke menampakkan semburat tipis dipipinya. Tak hanya siswa, para siswi juga tak sabar menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Kau bisa duduk disamping Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, angkat tanganmu..."

Sakura membungkuk sopan pada _sensei_ -nya, dan menghampiri gadis indigo. Sakura duduk dengan tenang, setelah sebelumnya, ia tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada dibangku belakangnya.

 _'Kenapa dia sedih saat tersenyum kepadaku?'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang sedang bicara dengan teman sebangkunya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, _onyx-_ nya kembali memandang _sensei_ didepan.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Sakura pindah disekolah Sasuke. Dan yang Sasuke tau , Sakura dengan mudah berteman dan berbicara pada siapa saja. Ya… Siapa saja kecuali dengan dia. Sakura selalu menghindar ketika ada dirinya, sekalipun bertemu dengannya, Sakura akan menyapa dengan canggung dan memberi senyum palsu.

Dan seperti saat ini, dirinya, Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata, berkumpul bersama. Sakura memilih menatap dan berbicara dengan Naruto ataupun Hinata. Bahkan ketika _onyx-nya_ dan _emerald_ bertabrakkan, sang _emerald_ memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke sadar itu. Dan mungkin, bukan hanya Sasuke yang menyadarinya.

.

…Sepulang Sekolah didepan gerbang sekolah…

.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan Sakura- _chan_!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak pernah menyapa Sakura- _chan_ , mungkin itu membuat Sakura- _chan_ takut padamu dan memilih menghindar darimu, bukankah kau juga menyadarinya?"

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya, dia hanya memilih diam.

 _"_ Haahh.. Sudahlah. Ayo pergi! Aku ingin segera membeli hadiah untuk Hinata- _chan_. Kira-kira, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Hinata- _chan, ya_? Emmm… Sasuke, bagaimana dengan bunga, apakah bunga cocok ?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mereka mulai berjalan dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling indah, Sasuke?"

' _Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling indah Sasuke-kun?'_

"Bunga apa ya….. yang bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

 _'_ _Bunga apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun?_ _'_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara cuplikan itu menghampiri dirinya kembali. Dia terdiam sesaat menatap jalan yang dipijaknya. Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa dia berjalan sendiri, menatap bingung kearahnya. Dan ketika pemuda jabrik itu akan mengeluarkan suara,

"Naruto! Kau pulang dulu! " Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke yang langsung berlari kembali ke sekolah meninggalkan Naruto dan tatapan _cengo_ -nya. Melihat punggung sahabatnya mulai menjauh, Naruto menghempaskan napasnya pelan.

"Haahh.. Ya sudah lah. Aku akan pulang dulu."

.

TapTapTapTapTap

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang koridor. Dapat dilihat, siswa tampan yang menimbulkan langkah kaki itu, sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan penuh peluh. Sasuke -nama siswa itu-, dia memilih berlari mengelilingi seluruh penjuru kelas setelah mengetahui bahwa kelasnya sudah kosong. Satu per satu pintu ruangan dibuka paksa. Tapi, hasilnya tetap nihil. Bahkan dikoridor, sudah tidak ada satu-pun murid yang berkeliaran. Sasuke berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya dan napasnya yang terengah-tengah.

Dengan putus asa, dia memilih berjalan kebelakang taman sekolah. Tempat favoritnya. Dibawah pohon sakura yang besar, dia duduk, bersandar, dan memejamkan matanya…

 ** _Fashback on._**

 _"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling indah, Sasuke-kun?" Sambil melihat pemandangan didepannya , yaitu taman yang penuh berbagai macam bunga, gadis kecil itu bertanya kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk disampingnya sambil bersandar pohon sakura besar._

 _"Emm… Bunga yang paling indah…. adalah bunga yang membuatku bahagia." Jawab Sasuke kecil dengan ambigu._

 _"Hah? Emm… Memangnya, ada bunga seperti itu?" Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan polos yang membuat Sasuke kecil tersenyum . "Tentu saja."_

 _"Memangnya, bunga apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Emmm…Bunga itu adalah…_

 _"Sayaang… Ayo pergi nak…"_

 _"_ _Ah!_ _Gomen Sasuke-kun. Kaa-chan sudah memanggilku. Aku janji akan kembali besok. Tunggu aku ya… dan Kau harus janji memberitahuku bunga apa itu besok! Jaa~"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

 _'Aku menunggumu. Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Dihari-hari selanjutnya, aku datang ditempat yang sama untuk menunggumu. Kenapa kau tak datang? Bahkan ketika aku pergi dari desa itu karena pekerjaan ayahku, kenapa kau tak menemuiku?'_

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Suara yang masuk ditelinga Sasuke, membuatnya sadar dan membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. _Onyx_ melawan _emerald_. Tentu saja _emerald_ memilih menghindar. Dan itu membuat Sasuke perlahan bangkit berhadapan dengan gadis didepannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar yang mampu membuat gadis didepannya ketakutan.

"Da-dari atap sekolah. A-aku melihatmu dari atas, dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu. A-apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Kenapa kau tak kembali?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kelewat datar dan dijawab gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. "A-apa Maksudmu, Sa-

"Kenapa kau tak kembali, Sakura? Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tau arah pembicaraan siswa didepannya. _Emerald_ -nya memilih melihat tanah hijau yang dipijak sepatunya. Bibir kecilnya mencoba membuka suara dengan hati-hati.

"Ma-ma'afkan aku Sasuke- _kun_. Saat itu, Kaa- _chan_ langsung membawaku pergi menuju bandara tiba-tiba. Aku meminta Kaa- _chan_ untuk memberikan waktu untukku untuk berpamitan denganmu. Tapi, tapi kami harus pergi saat itu juga karena Tou- _chan_ sudah menunggu kami. Aku, aku sedih saat aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi-

 **Hap.**

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia terkejut. Tapi, menyadari bahwa Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah-olah dirinya akan pergi jauh jika sampai terlepas, mau tak mau, itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Tak lama, Sasuke mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Lalu, diletakkanlah lehernya dipundak Sakura. Tiba-tiba, angin menghembus kencang dan membuat puluhan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Secara tidak sadar, senyumnya tertarik dengan tulus.

Sambil menatap satu per-satu kelopak sakura berjatuhan yang tampak sempurna menjadi _background_ , Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau tau? Bunga yang paling indah dan bunga yang membuatku bahagia, kini, menjadi bunga yang sekaligus paling aku benci." Sasuke mengambil jeda lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau masih belum tau bunga apa itu? Kau harusnya tau dari dulu _Ba-ka_." Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Bunga itu adalah…

.

.

.

"Bunga Sakura. **Haruno Sakura**."

.

.THE END.

.

 **WARNING!**

Gimana Minna? Kasih tau Kyou pendapat Minna dong~

Oh ya! OVA untuk fic You're not Ice in My Eyes, masih dalam tahap penyelesaian. Jadi, Kyou harap, readers sabar menunggu ya... Dan untuk yang belum baca fic You're not Ice in My Eyes, jangan lupa mampir dulu ya,

Kyou tunggu review-nya lho... ^^

Arigatou Minna~

Bye-Bye


End file.
